A donzela do silêncio
by Ame Sakigami
Summary: Da morte do milênio de prata até o comoça de uma nova vida, vejamos a dificil tragetória da sailor do silêncio. Porque sempre será um começo silencioso.
1. O inicio do fim

**A donzela do silêncio**

Um lugar banido do tempo, onde se pode esquecer que se esta vivo rapidamente.

Somente a mente trabalha, o corpo esqueceu que ainda vive.

_Estou num limbo sem cor, cheiro, som ou forma. Sou uma sombra num infinito vazio branco._

_Por que estou aqui?_

Lembro-me de que no meu planeta, dentro do palácio Titan, da cobertura da suíte imperial uma linda mulher de cabelo comprido observava as pessoas fora do palácio, elas festejavam o nascimento da sua jovem rainha.

Antes de entrarem no cômodo, três mulheres anunciaram sua presença:

"Urano, Netuno e Plutão estão aqui, majestade!" e reverenciaram a rainha lunar.

"A princesa Saturno renasceu, mas a guerreira do silêncio ainda dorme."

A rainha estava abatida, o clima no cômodo era de luto e melancolia.

Ela se voltou as três sailors, sua voz saiu séria, mas triste:

"Não importa que seja fraca agora, Sailor Saturno não deve despertar, para isso será mantida num sono profundo dentro do limbo entre as eras."

Urano fitou Netuno que carregava um bebê enrolado num manto.

"Majestade, se Saturno acordar durante sua prisão..."

"Ela não ira despertar se vocês não permitirem"

Disse a rainha em tom imponente e autoritário.

_Errada._

_Ela nunca não foi mandada para o limbo, então como poderia saber que eu não acordaria?_

_Ela apenas confiou na sorte e que as guardiãs do circulo externo manteriam a guerreira da destruição trancada em seu sono eterno._

_Ah... Como será que esta o meu planeta?_

_E a rainha e suas guardiãs?_

_Só conhecia aquelas três do circulo externo, como será o rosto das outras que vivem com a rainha no circulo interno?_

_Queria conhecê-las, queria saber como são e mais ainda se elas têm cabelos prateados como os da rainha..._

Da morada do tempo, com lagrimas nos olhos, Plutão assistiu o fim do milênio de prata e do mesmo jeito que Netuno e Urano, juntaram forças para não correr em socorro da princesa e suas amigas.

O último grito do milênio de prata pertenceu à sua rainha:

"_Serenity!_"

E tudo caiu em ruínas.

O silencio caiu como um manto sobre os destroços do que fora um grande império.

Lágrimas incontroláveis brotavam dos olhos das três guerreiras.

Urano esmurrava o solo em completa negação do que aconteceu.

Netuno chorava imóvel encarando a lua.

Plutão caiu de joelhos deixando seu cetro cair contra a porta do tempo-espaço.

As três sailors gritavam em suas mentes.

"Por quê?"

_Por quê?_

_Qual foi a pergunta?_

_O que aconteceu?_

_O que esta acontecendo?_

Os três talismãs ressonavam em coro.

Em Urano, a espada.

Em Netuno, o espelho.

Na morada do tempo, o cetro.

Ambos se atraíram, lavando com eles suas donas.

As levaram para onde selariam seus destinos.

Urano, guiada pela espada, encontrou com Netuno na superfície de Saturno.

Ao adentrar na atmosfera, Netuno cobrira seus olhos.

O planeta não tinha mais a aparência imponente e bela de séculos atrás; só havia destroços e cadáveres, o palácio Titan estava corroído e desgastado, pois sem a presença do poder de sua Sailor guardiã nada poderia resistir às condições do planeta, nem o seu povo, agora extinto.

Plutão já estava no palácio, exatamente no coração deste:

O leito da Sailor da destruição.

"Netuno, pode abrir os olhos."

Ela abriu e viu Urano e Plutão diante de um altar.

O corpo da princesa Saturno estava congelado dentro de um caixão de cristal, o mesmo que viria a ser usada na futura rainha Serenity.

"O _Sailor cristal_ de Saturno, o seu espírito, não esta mais no limbo entre as eras."

"Mas como? Era para ela estar trancada até o fim das nossas vidas!"

"_É_ o fim de nossas vidas."

As duas gelaram. Plutão andou até o altar, ao seu comando, o cetro de granada se desfez restando só a jóia de seu núcleo.

Netuno compreendeu e aproximou o espelho da jóia de granada, que brilhou como ela.

"Netuno... Plutão, por que é nosso fim?"

"É nosso fim porque não a mais nada para proteger. A rainha, a princesa, as nossas companheiras estão todas mortas. A nossa missão acabou."

"Mas nós ainda podemos..."

"Anda Urano!"

Exigiu Netuno. Ela estava chorando, estava com medo.

Urano parou de se opor e levantou sua espada.

"Quando os três talismãs se juntarem o cálice sagrado ira surgir e acordar Sailor Saturno com a água da vida, assim ela ira baixar a foice da morte e silenciara esta era."

Chorando, as três convocaram seus respectivos planetas lhe exigindo o poder.

_Esta quente. Sinto meu corpo ferver._

_Sinto-o aumentar de tamanho._

_Estou crescendo._

_Estou transcendendo o tempo?_

_Eu saí..._

_Do limbo?_

_O que esta acontecendo?_

"Que sensação estranha... Onde estou?"

"Esta no palácio Titan, o seu antigo lar."

Sailor Saturno virou-se e se deparou com uma mulher de longos cabelos que chorava ao lado de dois corpos no chão.

"Você é Sailor Plutão?"

"Sou e você é Saturno, não é?"

"Eu sou... Sailor Saturno."

Disse em tom melancólico e deprimente. Lagrimas brotaram do olhar dela, corriam sem controle e morriam antes de chegar ao chão que começava a esfarelar debaixo de seus pés.

Sailor Plutão caiu de costas ao lado de suas companheiras. Seu corpo começava a definhar graças a presença do poder que emanava da Sailor do silêncio.

"Adeus, Sailor Saturno."

Os corpos das três guerreiras sumiram.

A alabarda de Saturno formou-se sobre sua cabeça um pouco antes de todo o palácio se esfarelar. Ela pegou no cabo desta e antes de baixá-la observou uma única vez para a lua.

"Eu não vou dizer adeus ainda..."

A alabarda desceu lenta e silenciosa.

"... Isto é apenas um novo começo."

O espaço começou a se destruir, quebrando, explodindo em si mesmo, o próprio vazio se consumia.

No centro da destruição a alabarda se perdeu. Sua dona chorava lagrimas que sumiam no vácuo. O seu corpo, assim como o daquelas três, começou a se esfarelar, mas de forma violenta, como o vidro que se parte ao contato de uma temperatura muito alta.

"Até logo."

O Silêncio sempre prevalece após o tiro.

Sempre será um silencioso reinício.


	2. Filha

A donzela do Silêncio

Cap.2

_Um e dois._

_Um e dois._

_Batidas ritmadas sob minha cabeça._

_Estão ficando mais baixa... Mais baixas..._

_E sumiram... Silêncio._

**S**eis de Janeiro - **H**ospital – **M**aternidade

A luz vermelha sob a porta estava acesa.

La dentro uma cesariana estava em curso quando a repentina parada cardíaca da paciente pôs em risco ela e o bebê.

Do lado de fora, o marido dela estava ansioso, já tinha horas que aquela luz vermelha estava acesa e nesse meio tempo três médicos entraram na sala e nenhum saiu.

_Eu não gosto deste silêncio, não gosto!_

_Não há barulho pior que o silêncio total, faça sumir!_

_Faça Parar!_

La dentro, o risco aumentava.

A paciente não respondia. Estavam usando o procedimento padrão, pois usar o eletro choque era arriscado por causa do bebê.

Quando retiraram a criança e fecharam os pontos, iniciaram a reanimação.

_O que esta havendo?_

E a luz apagou.

Um médico saiu da sala e viu apenas uma pessoa na sala de espera.

_O senhor deve ser Souichi Tomoe, não é?

Mal perguntou e logo foi bombardeado com perguntas.

_Correu tudo bem? Minha filha esta bem? Keiko esta bem?

O médico confirmou as duas primeiras, a ultima levou tempo.

Quarto 08

Paciente: Keiko Tomoe

Quando o senhor Tomoe entrou no quarto ficou muito abatido com aquela cena: Tanto sua esposa quanto o pequenino bebê no berço ao lado dela estavam ligados ao respiradouro e a bolsas de sangue.

_Senhor Tomoe, a sua esposa teve uma parada cardíaca enquanto terminavam a cesariana. A sua filha não sofre grandes danos, mas a senhora Tomoe vai precisar de muito tempo para se recuperar.

Souichi se ajoelhou ao lado da esposa, segurando suas mãos, ela respondeu, mas muito debilitada.

_Keiko, esta me ouvindo, querida?

Ela apertou sua mão.

Keiko estava pálida, com veias saltadas e olheiras profundas. Só havia uma coisa a dizer:

_Nossa filha é linda, Keiko.

Souchi entrou no enorme quarto destinado à tão esperada filha, Hotaru.

_Bem vinda, Hotaru, esta é a sua nova casa.

O senhor Tomoe trazia apenas sua filhinha para casa, Keiko ainda não podia sair do hospital.

Ele pôs a pequenina no berço e abriu as cortinas iluminando o cômodo.

_Mamãe não pode vir junto com você hoje, mas logo ela vai estar aqui conosco.

Hotaru gemeu se remexendo em seu berço, estava mais interessada no móbile de estrelinhas.

_Você gosta, né? Foi a mamãe que escolheu, ela adora estrelas.

Ela esticava a mãozinha para o móbile que girava tocando uma melodia(1).

Souchi ergueu Hotaru do berço e segurando sua mãozinha, ficou dançando com ela conforme a musica do móbile.

_Hotaru, eu sei que agora você não deve estar entendendo nada do que eu digo, mas eu prometo que nada vai acontecer com você ou com sua mãe e...

Ele parou, a corda do móbile tinha acabado.

Hotaru tinha dormido no colo do pai.

_ Nós amamos você, filha.

"_Filha"_

_Também amo vocês, pai e mãe._

_-/-_

**O**lá, tem alguém ai? (grilinho no fundo) Bem se tiver saiba que eu estou feliz e me dedicando em terminar esta _fic_ que vem a ser a minha **primeira!**

(1) é o tema da Hotaru no anime, Hymn of Saturn.


	3. O começo da invasão

A donzela do Silêncio

Cap.3

___Papai, olha lá!

Hotaru ficava apoiada sobre a barra de metal que limitava a área em torno dos tanques. Observava as formas indefinidas no tanque a sua frente.

Ela punha as mãos na superfície do vidro, o que fazia as formas lá dentro se remexerem.

_Professor, controle sua filha, aqui não é um _playground_!

_É só uma criança, é da natureza dela ser curiosa.

_Aqui é perigoso para crianças metidas!

O professor Tomoe levou Hotaru para outra sala, de fato ali não era lugar para crianças. O laboratório não permitia crianças dentro das salas de teste, mas o professor Tomoe tinha mais crédito que qualquer um, sendo assim ninguém levantaria um dedo sobre Hotaru.

O professor levou Hotaru para uma terceira sala onde tinha muitos computadores sendo operados por alunos e assistentes e telas onde piscavam varias luzinhas coloridas; num canto tinha uma escrivaninha desocupada.

_Você pode ficar aqui.

Ela concordou e quando já havia se ajeitado na mesa, uma assistente veio chamar o professor.

_Professor Tomoe, sua esposa esta aqui para vê-lo.

Ela deu passagem a Keiko, que estava bem alterada.

_Mamãe!

Hotaru veio correndo até a mãe que a pôs no colo e depois se voltou ao marido que logo se explicou.

_Eu pensei que seria uma boa idéia ela conhecer o trabalho do pai e a futura escola dela.

_Isso não é desculpa, aqui não é lugar de criança e você sabe!

Alguns dos assistentes cochichavam e espiavam de esgueira o casal, uns diziam que o professor ela um pai dedicado, outros que Keiko iria dar uma voadora nele.

Enquanto os Tomoe discutiam, a pequena Hotaru (que havia sido posta no chão) saiu a desvendar os mistérios do laboratório.

Havia embora tivesse quem espiasse os Tomoe discutir, havia muitos concentrados no que faziam.

Hotaru andou bastante até chegar numa parede de vidro grosso. Diante da parede havia um painel operado por uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos, no crachá preso a saia lia-se _Kaoli_.

_O que é isso?

Hotaru apontou para a cúpula do outro lado da parede de vidro.

_Isso é uma recriação do sistema estelar Tau, com alguns dados novos inseridos talvez ela possa enfim funcionar e permitir um estudo avançado sobre o sistema estelar externo.

_Sistema externo..._

_O que?

Ela não lhe deu mais atenção, pois a copia do sistema Tau estava se expandindo e consumindo todo espaço da cúpula. Ela estava aumentando, se expandindo muito rápido.

Hotaru ficou com os olhos fixos naquele sistema em miniatura.

Que sentimento familiar tinha ao ver cada minúsculo planeta tomar forma e lugar dentro da cúpula a sua frente.

_O fim esta... Próximo... _

_Preciso do... Poder!_

Só havia uma luz entre todos os astros ali, seu brilho azulado era fraco quase apagando, talvez estivesse morrendo. Era nostálgico ver alguns planetinhas se dissolverem como se fossem poeira.

Estavam morrendo bem diante de seus olhos.

_Ajude-me!_

_De-me o poder para impedir o nosso fim!_

_Por favor, ajude-me!_

_Ajudar como?

Hotaru sem perceber pôs as mãos no vidro, por um ligeiro momento pareceu que o ambiente se distorceu.

_Como posso ajudar?

_Me entregue... Seu coração puro!_

_Ei, menina, não se encoste no vidro!

Hotaru parecia em transe, cada vez mais apertava as mãos contra o vidro até que ela caiu para trás.

_Tola criança humana._

_Sinto sua energia vital restaurar-me por inteiro, sinto o poder novamente._

_Que esta acontecendo?

O painel entrou em curto bem no momento em que o vidro rachara.

Um alarme indicando falha na segurança disparou e imediatamente os Tomoe vieram correndo até Kaoli, Keiko entrou em pânico quando via sua filha estirada no chão.

_Professor o sistema entrou em curto!

Souchi não reagiu ao que lhe foi dito, mas a visão de que a parede de vidro estava quebrando.

_SAIAM TODOS DAQUI!

O professor Tomoe só teve tempo de cobrir Keiko que segurava Hotaru fortemente.

Logo todo o laboratório foi preenchido pela luz seguida de uma grande explosão.

_Keiko? Hotaru?

Souchi se viu sozinho em meio a restos em chamas do seu laboratório de pesquisa.

Sua perna esquerda estava fraturada, o osso estava exposto e sangrava muito.

Ele tentou andar se apoiando nos destroços, um pouco a frente avistou alguém de pé.

_Kaoli? Kaoli, você esta bem!

Ela se virou o que fez o professor recuar. Os olhos de Kaoli estavam brilhando.

Ela não parecia... Humana.


	4. Aprovado

A donzela do silêncio

Cap.4

_Kaoli, você esta bem? Fale comigo.

Souchi foi lançado longe antes de chegar perto da assistente, foi como se batesse contra uma poderosa onde de ar e depois ser arremessado como um dardo.

Caiu sobre um cano quebrado que perfurou sua perna direita.

O choque do ferimento não o fez gritar, foi totalmente esquecido por causa do tinha a frente do professor.

Keiko estava estirada sobre uma poça de sangue alguns metros dali e debaixo dela estava Hotaru desacordada.

_KEIKO! HOTARU!

Queria correr até elas, queria tira-las dali, mas não podia, a dor que vinha de suas pernas era horrível, parecia que iria se partir a qualquer instante.

Kaoli se pôs diante das duas Tomoe, seus olhos agora brilhavam mais forte num amarelo vivo.

Souchi gritou implorando ajuda, sendo isso a única coisa que podia fazer.

_Kaoli, por favor! Por favor, ajude-as!

__Sua dor me diverte, professor Souchi Tomoe._

Que voz era aquela?

Não era da Kaoli que conhecia. A voz da assistente tão dedicada era calma e suave, mas aquele era grave e aguda ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse uma maquina desafinada imitando uma voz humana.

__Você deseja salva-la?_

_O que?

Kaoli apontou para Hotaru que se contorcia debaixo da mãe que não reagia.

__Deseja salvar aquela criança?_

_Eu quero salvar as duas!

Um silêncio sufocante se instalou entre os dois, só o crepitar do fogo ao redor era vivo.

Hotaru, agora desperta, mas ainda desnorteada, abriu seus olhos devagar tentando focar a visão no que acontecia ao seu redor.

O cheiro de fumaça e plástico queimado era forte e incomodo, ela sentia muita dor na cabeça e na barriga, podia sentir que havia se cortado seriamente nos braços e que tinha algo pesado sobre si, foi quando percebeu que era sua mãe.

A menina saiu de debaixo da mãe com muito esforço.

Ela não se mexia, seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não se mexiam ou piscavam.

_Mamãe... Mamãe fala comigo, mamãe.

Após um longo silêncio, Kaoli se manifestou:

__Sua mulher esta morta e sua filha esta morrendo._

O professor cerrou os dentes.

Parecia que seu coração havia parado naquele instante.

Não podia negar. Como cientista, como médico*, não podia negar que Keiko estava morta.

Keiko não se mexia, o peito não arfava, nem os olhos piscavam e ainda estava envolta em sangue.

O mais provável era que durante a explosão alguns destroços tivessem perfurado seu corpo e chegado ao pulmão e o coração.

_MÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEE!

_Hotaru?

O professor havia se esquecido de Hotaru, ela estava sacudindo freneticamente a mãe.

Quando percebeu que não iria se mexer, desabou a chorar sobre o cadáver dela.

Souchi estava em pânico agora. Sua esposa estava morta e sua filha iria morrer por causa dos graves ferimentos ou por asfixia pela fumaça.

__Escolha!_

_Quem é você? Por que fez isso?

A cabeça da assistente pendeu para esquerda, um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios.

__Quem sou? Eu sou um ser superior a vocês, humanos, sou o único que ira sobreviver após sua extinção!_

Que resposta era aquela? Quem ou o que era aquilo?

Tinha que ser rápido e tomar uma escolha. Salvar ao menos Hotaru ou deixar que ambos morressem por medo daquela entidade que possuía Kaoli.

__Escolha, viva ou morra, é agora ou nunca, Souchi Tomoe!_

_Salve a Hotaru, por favor, eu imploro!

O brilho amarelo dos olhos dela aumentou drasticamente e o fogo ao redor se intensificou.

__Você fez sua escolha, concederei a você um novo espírito..._

_A mim? E a minha filha? Você mentiu!

__Cale-se e aceite o seu novo ser!_

E tudo escureceu.

Tudo que o professor percebeu antes de desmaiar foi a horrível sensação de que algo como varias agulhas lhe furavam o pescoço e o grito repentino de Hotaru.

Ela gritou como se tivesse visto um monstro.

"_Cem vezes mais fortes e saudáveis e inteligentes que pessoas normais, esses são os super humanos que o laboratório de pesquisa genética Tomoe apresentara esse mês ao conselho da escola Mugen_".

_Pai, esse é o seu projeto, certo?

O homem atrás do balcão de mármore ouvia toda a reportagem, mesmo a TV estando na sala e ele na cozinha preparando o café.

Já estava vestido para trabalhar – camisa branca, calça preta e jaleco branco onde estava o seu crachá preso ao bolso; lia-se _Souchi Tomoe- diretor geral_ no crachá - assim que fizesse o desjejum da filha, tomando o cuidado de não colocar leite no café, iria para o trabalho.

"_O diretor Souchi Tomoe declarou semana passada que pílulas experimentais já foram criadas, essas pílulas podem fortalecer o sistema imunológico humano em 20 vezes, até aí nada mais foi dito sobre o projeto intitulado "_Super Humanos_"."_

_É sim, querida. Você vai ingressar na escola este ano, então acho que não deve falar muito sobre o projeto, sabe, isso é secreto até pra o diretor.

_Esta bem, pai, eu não vou contar para ninguém.

Ele sorriu e colocou uma pequena bandeja com café e torradas na mesinha de centro e depois voltou á cozinha.

Hotaru percebendo estar realmente sozinha gemeu – "_de qualquer forma eu não tenho para quem contar"_ - de forma que o pai não pudesse ouvi-la.

_Tenha uma boa aula, Hotaru.

_E você uma boa apresentação, papai.

Ela bateu a porta do carro e seguiu rumo à entrada do prédio. Hotaru olhou para trás, seu pai já tinha ido, agora só era ela naquele edifício, Souchi só voltaria ali na hora da apresentação que ela não poderia ver já que estaria em aula.

Hotaru começou indo até o quadro de avisos onde estava exposto o horário de todas as aulas.

_Vejamos... Primeiro ano A, primeiro tempo é...

_Professor Takeshi – História_

_Bem, eu sou o seu professor de história, Takeshi-san e como hoje é o nosso primeiro dia, eu pensei em começar com a história da nossa querida escola.

A turma parecia bem animada, a maior parte das meninas suspira e ria enquanto olhavam discretas para o professor que abriu seu livro e começou a citar.

_Localizada no centro do bairro Delta, dentro da zona infinita (_mugen zone, no original_), fica a escola Mugen.

"O prédio da escola Mugen possui 60 andares, pois não é só uma escola com todo processo educacional completo (primário, fundamental, médio, faculdade e pós-graduação), como também uma academia e centro de pesquisas de ultima geração."

"As três zonas do bairro Delta que fazem parte da escola são chamadas Tenou, Kaiou e Meiou e cada uma cobre áreas de ensino da escola."

Um murmúrio fez a aula mudar de foco: o que eram áreas de ensino?

"Com licença! Será que posso terminar?"

Takeshi-sensei não tinha muita paciência afinal.

"Certo... Áreas de ensino são lugares próprios para cada matéria como o laboratório que será usado para química ou biologia, entenderam? Ótimo!"

Hotaru não se fez muito ativa na aula, pensava no que seu pai estava fazendo agora.

Certamente estava a caminho da sala de reuniões da escola onde apresentaria o seu projeto e ganharia além do cargo como diretor da escola Mugen, o total uso do laboratório desta.

"Boa sorte, papai."

_Senhorita Tomoe, esta prestando atenção?

_O que?

_Obviamente você deve saber tudo sobre a nossa escola, senhorita Tomoe, pois não esta nem ai para a aula, não é? Pois bem, irei avisar os outros professores que você é a nossa nova "_estrela_".

Hotaru corou.

Não havia percebido que o professor estava falando com ela, à turma estava rindo baixinho atrás dela, logo no primeiro dia já tinha sido marcada como uma aluna debochada, que sensação frustrante.

_Área Kaiou, sala de reuniões C._

_Ah, professor Tomoe, que bom vê-lo, por um minuto achei que não viria.

_Com todo respeito, senhor, não será uma reunião com o alto escalão que ira me intimar quando estou a um passo de minha realização acadêmica.

_É verdade, bem, esta pronto? Assim que entrar por aquela porta cada passo seu será observado e julgado, professor.

_Não espero menos que isso.

E entraram.

Passaram-se horas até alguém sair da sala e o primeiro que saiu foi o senhor Tomoe.

Souchi estava com um sorriso torto no rosto, parecia que iria cair em risadas, mas que teve que se conter.

Nas mãos tinha o seu projeto com um carimbo verde bem claro de aprovado.

Amanhã começaria o trabalho como novo diretor da escola Mugen, nada podia ser mais perfeito.


	5. Falha

A donzela do silêncio

Cap.5

(este capitulo acontece entre os capítulos 24 e 29 do vol.9)

Hotaru estava no quarto com luz apagada e todos os abajures ligados, como as estrelas num espaço negro.

Sobre a cômoda tinha uma onde estava sorrindo um homem e uma mulher com um bebezinho no colo.

Ela estava deitada no chão debaixo do móbile que após anos ainda estava ali bem firme sob o lugar onde ficava seu berço.

Ela olhou o relógio que colocou bem ao seu lado, já estava na hora que ele prometeu.

Hotaru levantou-se e saiu do quarto, foi até o final do corredor, até a porta do laboratório do professor Tomoe.

_Pai?

Hotaru abriu uma fina fresta na porta do escritório do pai. Souchi não lhe deu atenção, observava algo como um braço humano sem pele sob a escrivaninha.

Finas veias saltadas estouravam algo parecido com sangue, mas preto e mais viscoso.

_Muito estranho.

_O que é estranho, pai?

_AH!

Souchi deixou o bloco de notas e a caneta cair quando Hotaru apareceu as suas costas.

_Hotaru! Eu já disse para não entrar aqui.

_Mas pai, você disse que iria comigo ao parque.

_Eu não posso, me desculpe, talvez outro dia.

O professor guiou a filha até a porta e fechou-a quando Hotaru tentou convencê-lo novamente.

Hotaru ficou decepcionada.

Desde que ele se tornou o diretor da escola, tudo que fazia era trabalhar, até mesmo em casa e nos finais de semana.

A última vez que Souchi a levou para passear foi no primeiro dia de aula no colégio Mugen.

Ela voltou para o seu quarto, decidida a ir sozinha ao parque ao lado da escola, Hotaru vestiu sua echarpe e desligou os abajures.

Pronta para sair rumo ao parque, ao abrir a porta da frente Hotaru bateu de frente com Kaoli, ambas caíram no chão.

_Hotaru! Onde você esta ainda com essa pressa?

_Não lhe diz respeito, assistente!

Fez questão de frisar a ultima palavra.

Kaoli pareceu não perceber isso, levantando-se e oferecendo ajuda a filha de seu chefe que bateu em sua mão.

_Por que esta aqui? Hoje é domingo, não tem trabalho hoje, assistente.

_Seu pai me pediu para vir ajudar com o novo projeto.

"_Pai, por isso não me levou ao parque?_"

_E para lhe fazer companhia, como uma amiga.

_Não preciso da sua companhia repugnante! Muito menos o meu pai.

Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito.

"_Por que agora? Eu chequei se estava bem, por que isso?_"

_Hotaru? Hotaru!

Kaoli gritou pedindo ajuda, Souchi veio apressado, seu rosto mudou para uma clara expressão de pânico quando viu sua filha caída na soleira da porta.

_Professor, o coração parou!

_Saia da frente!

Souchi tirou a assistente do caminho, tirou do bolso uma seringa com um liquido preto dentro e a injetou direto no coração de Hotaru.

Foi possível ver o liquido preto passar por todo o sistema circulatório dela, como se estivesse procurando um coração inexistente, até que...

O peito começou a se mexer, estava respirando de novo.

_Filha? Você esta bem, Hotaru?

_Pai... Eu... Acho que não verifiquei direito.

Kaoli observava a cena como se esperasse que o professor batesse em Hotaru por não ter cuidado com sua saúde, mas ele não fez isso. Souchi tirou do bolso um estojo preto e deu para Hotaru.

_Tem duas seringas aqui dentro. Se for ao parque, tenha certeza que tem pessoas ao seu redor para medicá-la.

Ele fez um sinal para Kaoli o seguir e voltou para o laboratório.

Hotaru ficou sentada na soleira durante um tempo indistinguível olhando para o estojo preto.

No laboratório, Souchi trabalhava num protótipo de robô humano enquanto Kaoli regenerava o braço na bancada.

Toc, toc, toc.

_Kaoli.

_Sim, professor.

Ela foi atender a porta, não tinha ninguém.

_Hotaru?

Kaoli pisou no estojo preto dada a Hotaru. Obviamente, ela o deixou ali antes de voltar para o quarto.

_O que foi?

Kaoli guardou o estojo na gaveta da escrivaninha dela.

_Apenas Hotaru querendo atrapalhar o _nosso_ trabalho.

_ Ontem, ela teve mais uma crise e hoje ela desmaiou, acho que o corpo dela esta ficando obsoleto.

_Por isso esta criando novas partes para ela?

Kaoli fitava o braço no qual trabalhava logo ele seria acoplado em Hotaru.

_Professor, não é mais fácil transferir a mente dela para outro corpo mais moderno?

_Não.

_Mas...

_Não!

Ela ficou quieta, ele ainda se negava a transformar a filha ainda mais do que já estava.

O corpo de Hotaru Tomoe era todo mecânico e no sistema circulatório corria o "sangue negro" criado pelo professor especialmente para Hotaru.

_Kaoli, como esta o braço?

_Quase pronto.

Faltava a pele, mas já parecia com um braço humano de verdade.

_Dar o cristal Tairon á ela não foi muito arriscado, professor?

_Ela precisa.

_Mas e se o perder, o mestre...

Souchi mandou-a calar a boca. Aquela alienígena estava ultrapassando os limites.

_Logo, não terei que modificar minha filha, logo o mestre ira nos livrar deste fardo e nos transformar em super-humanos completos.

Para Souchi Tomoe a meta era clara: Tornar-se um super humano, um monstro como aqueles que ele mesmo criara.

_Hotaru sabe disso, professor?

Era apenas uma pergunta sem interesse, era o lado humano perguntado, um resto da antiga Kaoli humana.

_Se pensar bem, Hotaru já é uma super-humana.

_Entendo. _Ela_ esta dentro dela.

_Isso mesmo, ela possui Hotaru.

Depois disso o silencio reinou no laboratório.

No quarto, Hotaru dormia inquieta, pois no sonho uma mulher de longos cabelos a trancava num canto escuro sem chance de liberdade.

"_Você ira ceder! Logo ira ceder!_"


	6. O despertar do mal

**A donzela do silêncio**

**Cap.6**

(_este capitulo acontece entre os capítulos 26 e 30 do vol.9_)

* * *

Hotaru estava feliz.

Ela estava na cozinha preparando um chá para sua querida visita.

Hotaru gostava de chá, pois não tinha que colocar leite nele, embora Suichi falasse que leite era bom para os ossos, mas a resposta a isso era sempre a mesma:

"_Se existem pílulas de cálcio, não é preciso consumir leite_"

Ela ria enquanto ia pelo corredor até seu quarto.

_Desculpe, demorei?

_Não, não! Eu nem percebi.

Chibiusa ajudou a servir a bandeja, ela era muito gentil consigo; diferente dos colegas da escola que a tratavam como uma intrusa em seu mundo.

_Adorei a decoração do seu quarto e os abajures deixam tudo muito romântica, Hotaru-chan.

_Obrigada, eu gosto de lugares escuros e os abajures mantêm o escuro parcialmente.

_E... Você gosta de roupas pretas também?

Essa pergunta pegou Hotaru desprevenida.

_Bem, eu... Gosto de roupas pretas porque elas escondem as marcas.

_Marcas?

_Eu tenho muitas marcas e cicatrizes graças a um acidente de anos atrás.

Chibiusa percebeu que a amiga relembrara lembranças amargas, estava explicito em sua voz o quão ruim eram tais lembranças. A pequena dama se sentiu culpada por isso.

_Hotaru-chan, sua casa é um laboratório, né? O que vocês pesquisam?

_A pesquisa do meu pai é...!

A xícara de porcelana se espatifa no chão.

Hotaru apertava o peito que parecia se contrair sem pausas para esmagar seu coração.

_Hotaru, você esta bem? Hotaru!

_Vá embora.

_Mas, Hotaru!

_Você precisa... Arf! Não é bom ficar perto de mim.

Chibiusa precisava ajudá-la, mesmo que tivesse que revelar seu segredo.

_Hotaru-chan, desta vez sou quem vai te ajudar.

Hotaru fechou os olhos e pode sentir todo o seu corpo se aquecer e a dor se dissipar instantaneamente.

"_Que energia maravilhosa! Tão pura e poderosa."_

O peito de Hotaru descontraiu e ela pode respirar calmante de novo.

Aquilo era melhor que o cristal tairon que seu pai lhe dera.

___Esse é o seu amuleto?

_Amuleto?

_Amuleto é um objeto que tem poderes mágicos usados para proteger quem o usa.

_Sim, esse é o meu amuleto mágico, e ele não só me protege como protege você também.

_Obrigada...

Foi então que ela percebeu aquele detalhe até então desnecessário.

_Eu não sei o seu nome.

_É Tsukino Usagi, mas todos me chamam de Chibiusa.

_Muito obrigada, Chibiusa-chan.

Após isso, o tempo fluiu como se nem existisse, totalmente invisível. Quando viram eram tarde e logo Souchi e Kaoli estariam de volta.

_Até, Hotaru-chan. Eu me divertir muito hoje.

_Eu também e Chibiusa-chan... Sobre o amuleto e o meu pai...

_Não se preocupe. Isso é o nosso segredo.

Não soube explicar, mas Hotaru pode sentir que enfim tinha achado aquela pessoa especial que lhe aceitava como era. E ela iria protegê-la.

* * *

Enfim o ressonar dos três talismãs, como as trombetas dos céus, anunciaram o despertar do cálice sagrado da futura Rainha da Lua.

Em suas mãos a taça dourada se abriu e dela jorrou a água da vida, em segundos o corpo de Sailor Moon reluziu como prata e o seu poder tornou-se implacável.

Sailor Urano estava admirada com tamanho brilho e graça.

_Aquela é a Sailor Moon?

_Não, ela é Super Sailor Moon!

Sailor Chibi Moon estava tão admirada quanto suas companheiras, imaginava quando ela própria faria a super transformação como Sailor Moon.

Na base dos Death Busters, Kaolinite viu seu templo subterrano ser inundado com o brilho do cálice sagrado.

_Sailor Moon... O poder dela dobrou! Esse é o poder da água da vida?

Não só a Magus estava surpresa como as conseqüências do surgimento de tal poder eram sentidas em Hotaru que se contorcia em seu quarto.

_O que esta havendo! Que dor!

"_Que poder maravilho! Ele tem quer meu!"_

Era como se sua cabeça estivesse se partindo.

"_Super Sailor Moon... Esse poder é da Super Sailor Moon?_"

"_Entregue o poder! O entregue para mim, entregue esse cristal implacável!_"

Num ultimo bater e suspiro, Hotaru viu o mundo desaparecer diante de si e a escuridão consumir o seu ser.

Ela levantou-se, seus olhos eram brilhavam como brasa, podia sentir a presença do cristal de prata vindo se entregar em seu colo.

_Mestre Faraó 90... EU DESPERTEI!

* * *

Ufa! Faz tempo, não?

Pois bem, aqui esta o cap.6 da Dama do Silêncio. Pode-se notar que o ritmo esta mais acelerado e vai continuar assim até o final.

Adoraria comentários, viu? Foi a falta deles que me deprimiu e afetou a minha escrita.

Até mais!


	7. A porta se fecha

A donzela do silêncio

Cap.7

(este capitulo acontece no capítulo 33 do vol.10)

* * *

Em algum lugar do tempo, a roda da fortuna se inverteu.

As cartas caíram no chão e suas preces são maus agouros.

Mas a torre esta erguida e a morte não anuncia o fim.

* * *

Espaço sideral, um infinito manto negro repleto de galáxias, estrelas e planetas.

Não há som no espaço, o silencio é eterno e assustador.

Nesta galáxia em particular há nove planetas, cada um com seu brilho e vida concedidos por sua guardiã, uma Sailor senshi.

Saturno, sexto planeta, costumava ter uma princesa guerreira, mas ela esta morta e seu espírito renasceu na Terra para novamente reviver aquele cruel destino que silenciou o milênio de prata.

Um mundo gélido e morto, assim é o atual planeta Saturno, pois sem a sua guardiã, o único destino de um planeta é a ruína.

Saturno é um gigante gasoso; é formando de hélio e principalmente de hidrogênio.

No seu interior, formado por um pequeno núcleo rochoso de gelo e uma espessa camada de hidrogênio metálico, fica o povo de Saturno.

Protegidos pelo poder do Sailor Crystal de sua princesa, o núcleo do planeta se torna tão perfeito quanto a Terra em condições de vida.

Mas quanto mais próximo o momento de despertar da Sailor do Silencio se tornava, a rainha lunar teve que tomar aquela terrível decisão que calou para sempre o planeta da destruição.

Para que a temida Sailor do Silêncio não despertasse e baixasse sua foice, a recém nascida Princesa Saturno teve seu poder e sua essência selados no limbo entre as eras, a dimensão do esquecimento.

Ela só foi despertada quando Milênio de Prata foi completamente destruído pela Rainha Metalia e sua primeira e ultima visão foi o caos do silêncio engolir tudo.

Aquilo não era o fim.

O fim sempre é um começo.

* * *

__USAAAGIII!_

E Super Sailor Moon se jogou no abismo.

Os três talismãs começaram a brilhar como daquela vez.

Do fundo do abismo surgiu a luz mais brilhante que as Sailors já viram e com ela veio à guerreira mais forte do sistema externo.

O símbolo de Saturno bem destacado em sua testa cedeu lugar à tiara de pedra lilás.

As três Sailor do sistema externo sentiram como se estivessem tendo um _deja vu_, uma lembrança de outra vida que nunca queriam reviver de novo estava ali bem diante delas.

"_Ela despertou... É o nosso fim_"

_Eu sou a mensageira da morte, a protegida pelo planeta da destruição: Sou Sailor Saturno.

Se Sailor Saturno estava diante delas, então Sailor Moon...

Sailor Chibi Moon sufocou um grito ao se dar conta do que de fato estava acontecendo.

Então todas entenderam que Sailor Moon estava morta.

_**Death Reborn Revolution**!

Saturno golpeou o grande monstro que era o Pharao 90 com sua foice, absorvendo toda a sua força.

__MEU PODER! É MEU PODER! DEVOLVA-ME, SUA CRIATURA NOJENTA!_

O monstro começou a ser destruído com a falta de energia, mas de longe isso era um problema. O que viria a seguir seria o, realmente, o golpe final.

_Criatura da escuridão retorne ao nada de onde saiu, abra o caminho para a destruição deste mundo e que a morte consuma as almas de todos!

E a foice caiu pela segunda vez.

O planeta inteiro foi engolido pelo poder de Saturno.

O oceano engolia a baia de Tókio enquanto o prédio da escola Mugen sucumbia à força maligna da Sailor do Silêncio que flutuava imóvel no centro do caos rodeada dos restos do monstro.

Dali ela observava as ultimas reações daquelas que eram suas companheiras. Pela primeira vez via os rostos das Sailors do sistema interno e nenhuma tinha os cabelos prateados da rainha.

Todas caídas diante o desespero, cada uma reagia de um jeito, pareciam alheias ao mundo e ao mesmo tempo sentia o fim próximo.

Nenhuma percebeu que Sailor Venus, chorando, rezava baixinho para que não fosse verdade, para que tudo aquilo fosse só um pesadelo.

A menor delas lhe encarou, de joelhos e com as mãos juntas, lhe implorou.

_Por favor, Sailor Saturno... Hotaru-chan...

"_Hotaru"_

Já não possuía mais essa identidade.

Hotaru Tomoe morreu ao resgatar os espíritos da Sailor e o Cristal de Prata do estomago da Dama 9.

E com seu fim, veio o despertar de sua original forma.

A pequena Sailor de cabelo rosa ainda lhe implorava, mas era inútil. Saturno nada poderia fazer. Uma vez feito, o gatilho puxado seguiria até o fim de tudo.

"_Eu sinto muito"_

Mas enquanto Sailor Saturno guiava o demônio da galáxia Tau para o mundo dos mortos, uma bela e fortíssima luz se acendeu em meio aos destroços do colégio Mugen

_Sailor Moon...?

ChibiMoon sentiu as lagrimas fluirem novamente, mas de tamanha felicidade agora.

_Super Sailor Moon!

Como uma fênix renascida das cinzas, Super Sailor Moon ressurgira dos escombros ilesa e com maior poder.

Em sua poderosa presença, as Sailors foram envolvidas por seu brilho, e seus trajes evoluíram assim como seus poderes.

_Eu... Estou viva... Mas...

Ela parecia desorientada, mas sua mente voltou ao foco quando sentiu a poderosa aura maligna da Sailor do Silencio.

_Saturno!

_Sailor Moon, futura Rainha Serenity, você é a luz que guiara este mundo e trará de volta a vida do Milênio de Prata. Você pode salvar este mundo porque conseguiu libertar o poder do cálice sagrado e banir a escuridão.

Sailro Saturno subia cada vez mais e nisso era envolvida pela energia maligna da criatura. A porta do tempo se abrira no céu e dentro dela seguia o caminho para a nebulosa Tau.

A nebulosa Tau é a origem do Pharao 90 e atualmente é um cemitério espacial, onde só há planetas mortos.

_Sailor Saturno, por favor, você ainda pode se salvar!

Ela lhe cortou com sua voz fria e sorriso melancólico.

_Não, eu não posso.

A força da gravidade estava sendo decepada, se a criatura e ela continuassem ali, o planeta seria silenciado.

Sailor Saturno voltou-se a Sailor Plutão que estava caída ao lado de Júpiter.

_Sailro Plutão, feche para sempre este caminho da porta do tempo!

_Mas, Saturno!

__DEPRESSA!_

Sem escolha, a Sailor do tempo e espaço ergue seu cetro, que liberou de uma única vez todo o seu poder. Tamanho poder fez Sailor Júpiter voar longe, caindo perto das outras.

_Ô, meu pai, deus do tempo e espaço, Cronos! Ceda-me teu poder para selar a porta da lei proibida!

O cetro de granada brilhou intensamente envolvendo sua dona junto.

_**Dark Dome Close**!

A realidade pareceu se distorcer por um segundo e no outro a porta do tempo fechou-se para nunca mais revelara aquele caminho de novo. Plutão caiu aos prantos com o cetro ao seu lado.

__Saturno!_

Era o fim definitivo de Sailor Saturno.

* * *

É, esse demorou... Mas o bom (ou não) é que o próximo capitulo será o ultimo.

Agradeço quem leu minha fic querida, por ser a minha primeira, sinto como se fosse um marco histórico da minha curta vidinha.

Bem, até o próximo.


End file.
